


X27 糊你一脸雪茄烟

by UrLia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLia/pseuds/UrLia





	X27 糊你一脸雪茄烟

X27 糊你一脸烟  
搞搞冷cp，快乐多一点  
轻微色（xing）-情（ai）描写  
419

一

沢田纲吉坐在吧椅上，手上握着一杯Martini，音箱就在他旁边，男男女女在舞池中疯狂扭动，肢体相互摩擦，摇头晃脑着汲取短暂的欢愉。  
他穿惯了警队的制服，突然换回常服有些不太习惯。白色衬衫没扣上面的三个扣子，露出白皙的脖颈与秀气的锁骨，脖子上挂着一串银色细链子，一个指环串在上面。黑色长裤包裹着底下修长的双腿。

喝了口酒，他百无聊赖地观察四周，一边在心里痛骂Reborn，心想自己明明是来美国度假的，居然因为和最近追捕的大枭处在同一个区，就临时派了个监视任务给他。  
Reborn这家伙就是见不得他闲下来。

酒吧的灯光晃得他头晕，音响里的声音震耳欲聋，DJ结束了一段天衣无缝的打碟，全场欢呼。沢田纲吉烦躁地把酒杯放下。  
操他妈的他们连人家长什么样都不知道就监视，监视你个大头鬼！  
我看在场诸位估计都有前科，不如一起和我去趟局子？

沢田纲吉闷声不乐地继续喝了口鸡尾酒，他猜这调酒师是个新手，一杯Martini都调成这样甜的难以下口，Vermouth放多了吧。  
他皱着眉喝完了这一杯，把酒杯推到一边，不再喝了。

“朋友，一个人？”金发的陌生男人举着酒杯坐到了他的边上。  
沢田纲吉瞥了他一眼，笑了笑，“等朋友。”  
“一个人等也是等，一起喝一杯？”金发男人招来酒保要了一杯威士忌，“我请你。”  
留在这时，酒吧大门被推开，从外面走进来一群人，经理点头哈腰地领着他们往里走。其中有个很高的男人格外显眼，或许是那种难以形容的气场，又或许是在逆光中留下侧脸线条，起码沢田纲吉的视线穿过舞池的人群能一眼看到他。  
这就是他要找的人。沢田纲吉相信自己的直觉。

他对身边的男人笑了一下，“谢谢好意，不过我朋友到了，有缘下回再喝一杯吧。”  
说完，沢田纲吉跟着那些人，往里面的包厢走去。

包厢附近也没什么人，沢田纲吉轻手轻脚地靠近，想听清里面的人在说什么。  
这种酒吧的包厢隔音是不很好，但是舞厅的身音也大，最终传到沢田纲吉耳朵里的几个清晰的词真没几个。

“………Mr.XANXUS………交易……地点……”  
“……合作……抵命……”  
“……Vaira是……放心……”

光是听到「XANXUS」这名字，沢田纲吉就知道自己找对了，他的直觉很少会出错。  
XANXUS是欧美这块最大的军火商，领导着一个叫「Vaira」的组织。FBI盯他们很久了，就是没找到线索，也不知道他们用了什么手段，这么多年FBI连他们的模样都不清楚。这回的消息还是一个卧底拼死传出来的，据说这几天Vaira与这家酒吧的老板有合作。

包厢内几个人也快聊完了，沢田纲吉一边快步走开一边想着怎么把情报弄到手。  
他抬起头，看到前面有个小吧台，调酒师刚调完几杯酒，正在擦杯子。客人们随着音乐回到舞池，吧台前挺空，而这个地方是从包厢到门口的必经路。  
听说XANXUS嗜酒。沢田纲吉伸手将衬衫袖子挽到手肘上。  


他走上前去，从口袋里抽出几张美元，压在桌台上推给调酒师。  
“帅哥，借我调杯酒。”  
他笑起来的时候，眼尾往下一压，光晕就全锁在眼眸里，显得那双棕色的眼眸格外有神。  
那小哥愣愣点头，看着沢田纲吉侧着身子，长腿跨过活板门，走到洗手台前洗手，他注意到那是一双称得上是艺术品的手，玉白修长，筋骨分明。  
沢田纲吉在吧台前低头看材料，他想什么样的酒才能把人吸引过来。

片刻后，他从酒架上抽出了两瓶白兰地，凛冽浓郁的酒香混合着一起倒入了雪克壶里，泛起一片的金黄色。他拿起一把小刀，刀锋朝下轻轻地往柠檬上割了几刀，银色小刀在暗色灯下折射着清冷的光。

XANXUS从走廊走出来的时候，正好看到那个在调酒的青年抬头，吧台上的一束光落在他身上，那双眼睛里仿佛有金色的光在流淌。  
青年就看了一眼他就又低下头，眼睫又密又长，在鼻翼两侧留下一圈阴影。  
白色衬衫下的能看到锁骨往两边延伸，锁骨窝凹陷进去，透出暧昧不明的粉色。

沢田纲吉提起雪克壶，左手拿着Brandy snifter倾斜45度，转了一圈，杯身立直，把混合好的酒倾倒进入，酒液慢慢沿着圆润的杯壁滑落，沉积到杯底。  
那一股酒气纯正稠香又带着些淡雅的葡萄酒味，争先恐后地飘散开去。  
也不知道是这酒香让人醉还是美人更让人醉倒。

调酒师在边上惊讶道：“Depth Bomb Cocktail！”  
深水炸弹，味道炽烈的鸡尾酒，不能说是非常难的酒，但是很少有调酒师能像这个青年一般，有如此行云流水般的姿态。

沢田纲吉将酒杯往前一放，那个方向正好对着XANXUS。  
“先生，这杯酒是为你调的。”  
XANXUS一挑眉，朝他走过去。  
“我喝了能有什么好处？”  
沢田纲吉冲他笑，“酒你喝，今天我归你。”  
XANXUS拿起酒杯，定定地看着沢田纲吉。那眼睛原来是蜜糖色的，唇形很好看，上嘴唇有唇珠微翘。  
XANXUS说，“看来我赚了。”  
“你要是喝了，就是我赚了。”  
XANXUS的眸色一暗，一口气把鸡尾酒喝了下去，顶级的干邑白兰地滑过他的喉咙，带起了一阵火烧的感觉。

沢田纲吉从吧台里走出来，难得他182的身高还得仰视人。  
“先生，现在我归你了。”  
XANXUS眼里赤红的眼瞳盯住他，过了一会儿，沢田纲吉听到他哑声说：“跟我来。”  
沢田纲吉悬着的心落了下来，酒加美人计他也并没有太大的把握，只不过是赌一把，看看幸运女神在不在他这边了。

他们走出酒吧，门前停着一辆银灰色保时捷卡宴，XANXUS打开车门让沢田纲吉先进去。  
“Boss，去哪？”开车的是之前见到过的银色长发的男人，显然他已经等了很久了，声音里带上了十足的不耐烦。  
“酒店。”XANXUS就坐在纲吉旁边，他的话音刚落下，驾驶座的人就使劲踩下油门往前开去，卡宴瞬间变成一道光影，呼啸而去。  
XANXUS的酒量好，Depth Bomb Cocktai的后劲对他没多大影响，他只是扯了几下衣领，把领带松开了，从车旁的小格子里拿起一雪茄盒，在里面抽了根已经剪好的雪茄，点燃。  
沢田纲吉虽然偶尔花天酒地放飞自我，但是他真的不喜欢烟味。  
XANXUS看到自己带来的小朋友皱起了眉头，不由得好笑，伸出夹着雪茄的那只手，点了点他的眉心，“怎么，不喜欢？”

沢田纲吉点点头又摇摇头，心想这可是制霸欧美的军火大佬，耍性子还是要注意点的。

XANXUS嘴角往上扬了一点，吸了口雪茄，然后拉过沢田纲吉精确地堵上他的嘴唇。  
带着烟味和酒气的舌头破开他的齿关，强烈的气息马上就笼罩了沢田纲吉。  
雪茄厚重的烟味从对方那里传了过来，沢田纲吉被掐着下巴，有些难受地皱起眉。  
XANXUS松开他的时候，沢田纲吉就开始咳嗽，连生理眼泪都冒了出来。

妈的，二手烟。

XANXUS笑了，看着他有点发红的眼眶居然他妈开始笑了。  
沢田纲吉感到不可思议，这他妈就是有钱人的情趣吗。他侧过身跨坐到XANXUS的腿上，搂住XANXUS的脖子，扣着他的脑袋，恶狠狠地吻住了他。  
“把烟灭了。”沢田纲吉含糊不清地说。  
XANXUS挑了挑眉，将车窗往下移了点，上万一支的雪茄才燃了三分之一，说扔就扔。然后专心致志地和小朋友接吻。  
沢田纲吉“哼”了一下，和他分开，“你乱扔烟头。”  
XANXUS把他按回来继续亲，低哑着嗓音说，“这张嘴还是别用来说话的好。”  
斯库瓦罗求天求地，求自己是个聋子。好在车速够快，酒店近在眼前，他一个漂移然后停车，把卡宴停到了酒店大门前，将后座上两人赶出去之后，再次光速离开。

XANXUS让沢田纲吉去办房卡，自己则站在沢田纲吉身后，仗着别人看不见，这里捏捏，那里揉揉。  
“你干嘛？”沢田纲吉小声说。  
XANXUS凑近他耳朵，用气音对他说:“我勃起了。”  
草。沢田纲吉耳朵一红，小半辈子没听过这么直白的话，拿了房卡就拉着XANXUS去电梯。

沢田纲吉的目光在对方西装裤中间包起的一大块停留了一会儿，然后若无其事地转开视线看了眼玻璃镜里的自己。  
行，哥敬你是条汉子。

幸好时间挺晚了，酒店的住客大多都睡了。沢田纲吉刚走进套房，后面的人合上门就压了过来，把青年压在门板上舔咬，那是就像是一种野兽交媾前的占有宣誓，在对方身上留下属于自己的气味。

沢田纲吉勾着他的脖子，尽量仰起头去回应他。

XANXUS的手从他的深凹下去的腰窝往穴口处伸，用力揉捏着臀瓣，沢田纲吉屈起一只脚，膝盖抵在XANXUS勃起的性器上，慢慢摩擦，耳边男人的呼吸粗重起来，大力扒开沢田纲吉上身的衣服，白衬衫崩开几个纽扣，被XANXUS丢在地上，青年的肌肤光滑细腻，好像稍微一用力就会在上面留下印子。

XANXUS突然抱起沢田纲吉，青年的体重在他面前根本不值一提，他把青年放到床上，显得有些暴躁，鼻息温热潮湿，一下下拍打在青年的肌肤上，沢田纲吉一边安抚似地把柔软的嘴唇贴在他脸上，一边解开XANXUS的裤子。

原先被束缚在里面的性-器弹了出来，涨的有点发紫，沢田纲吉伸手握住了它，倒吸了口气，XANXUS原先低着头立志要在沢田纲吉白皙的脖颈、肌肤上留满红印，但马上被青年的动作弄的有点舒服，眯起猩红的眼睛看着他，然后从三两下脱下沢田纲吉的裤子，手指擦着湿滑的肌肤，将他的腿抬起，伸手沿着臀缝往里探。  
沢田纲吉皱着眉，不轻不重地踢了他一脚，喘着气说：“润滑剂。”  
XANXUS去床头拿安全套，一只手握着沢田纲吉的大腿，牙齿咬着包装袋撕开安全套，手指在里面揩了一层油。

房间的窗帘没有拉上，不过幸好是顶楼，沢田纲吉仰躺在床上，侧着脸，看到了深黑夜幕里挂着的月亮，说实话有点刺眼。他的头有点涨，难道是在酒吧喝的那点酒精终于上头了吗？沢田纲吉混乱地想。他听见手指在自己身体里抽插发出的黏糊的水声，听见自己心跳的声音，听见了低低的喘气声。

XANXUS突然把手抽了出来，手指上都是透明的不明液体，他凑过来给沢田纲吉看，“你出了好多水。”  
“...流氓！”  
XANXUS低笑一声，将手上的液体抹到了他的胸口上，乳首在他的按压下变的挺立起来。

“哈啊！...啊......”沢田纲吉用手背挡住自己的嘴巴，咽下了剩下的呻吟。

“你今天是归我的。”XANXUS说，他的手指在沢田纲吉的腿窝处摩挲了一下，沉下腰轻声说：“流氓要操你了。”

一股异样的感觉从脊椎尾慢慢升了上来，苏苏麻麻地要蔓延他全身。沢田纲吉眼底一片水光，修长的腿缠到对方结实的腰背上。  
体内的性器开始慢慢地抽动，囊袋拍在臀肉上，肉体撞击的声音和屋内两人喘息的音节。

沢田纲吉下身性器抵在对方的小腹上，XANXUS丝毫没有要去动它的意思，沢田纲吉有点难受地扭了扭，放下手要去摸，那手却被XANXUS捉住，十指相扣地按在床单上。

对方的性器在他的身体里又大了一圈，擦过某个敏感点，一股难以言语的灭顶快感直冲大脑，后穴柔软的内壁紧缩着，吮吸着粗大的性器，沢田纲吉一瞬间有些失神。XANXUS也发现了，每次撞击都冲着那儿去，沢田纲吉喉咙里发出咽呜声，前面挺立的性器在没有任何触碰下射了出来。他整张脸上都是水，汗水或者泪水混合着，那模样有点可怜。XANXUS于是俯下身再去吻他。

“FBI。”XANXUS在他耳边说。  
沢田纲吉猛地一惊，后穴紧缩，XANXUS“嘶”了一声，把他从床上抱起来继续操。  
“别担心，我不找你们麻烦。”  
XANXUS把头埋在他的颈窝处蹭了蹭，感受着怀里人紧绷的肌肉。  
继续说：“还是说你想杀了我？”  
他正好顶的很深，沢田纲吉发出了一声急促的喘息。XANXUS低低地笑了，沢田纲吉能感受到他胸口的震动，“也可以，你可以靠这里杀了我。”  
荤话沢田纲吉也会说，可自己说和别人对你说感官真的差别很大。更何况他现在根本说不出话。对方的顶弄越来越快，这个姿势又进的很深，他的思绪不断被攀附上来的快感打断。  
“FBI都想你一样水多吗？”XANXUS的手托着他的臀肉，上面布满了从后面流出来的液体，“我都要抓不住了。”  
“闭...闭嘴......啊......”沢田纲吉抓着他的后背，“你要做就别废话......床上...不谈公事。”

他们在床上做了一次，沢田纲吉又被XANXUS抱起来坐着干了一次。  
沢田纲吉腿都有点软，伏在XANXUS的胸口上喘着气，性器还插在他的后穴里没有出来，身上密密麻麻都是红痕，色情的要命。

后来他们去浴室清理的时候在浴缸里又做了一次。  
沢田纲吉整个人都是飘着的，喉咙哑的不像话。

END.


End file.
